House of Siblings
by H20xSpelboundfanx
Summary: Set during season 2 after House of Reflectors. What if Rufus saw Jerome with Jasper that night? Jerome ends up stuck in a terrible situation when he is forced to choose between the people he loves most in the world. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

I adopted this story from PicnMixlover and I really hope to do this story justice and thank you for letting me take over it.

Chapter 1

Jerome's POV:

I'm glad we've Trudy back. After all she's more or less looked after me since I was a kid. And I can't believe Rufus. Of all of the things I didn't need right now what with finding out about dad. I walked into class and flung my bag down.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Alfie says as he and the rest of the Scooby gang come in. There all being distinctly harsh towards Joy and I'm not surprised. After me and Eddie revealed her general bitchyness yesterday, I'm glad everybody hates her.

"Jerome" Mara caught me after class. "Hey I never really thank you for persuading Mr Sweet to let me write again on the school website!"

"No problem Mara, besides it was a really good article, the one of fathers and sons. I was going to get Poppy to read it, see what she thinks but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Have you seen her?"

"No, not for a while since the day before yesterday. Do you think something's wrong?" She replied.

"No, she's probably just off being Poppy." I said although I was slightly concerned. It was a bit strange. "Well I see you later, things to do, people to see,' I said hastily and turned to go.

"See you later then," she called after me a little sadly which made me smile. Maybe there was still hope.

I was halfway back to the house when I received a text. CLEARING IN THE WOODS NOW OR ELSE. RZ.

My blood ran cold. RZ. Rufus Zeno. And he didn't make idle threats. With a growing sense of dread I ran to the clearing. This wouldn't be good. I made the clearing and stopped to catch my breath.

"Hello Jerome." Rufus emerged from behind a tree. "What do you want?" I asked, my teeth grinding together. "Come on Jerome. I'm sure old comrades can be nicer than that," he said with a grin. "We were never comrades, you creep," I growled back. "Sure you were, even before you betrayed me. You were a pretty useful spy. Expect I saw you the other night at the heath when I was meeting Jasper. And after you and you're little friends rescued Trudy and smashed my doll house I began to realise something." He paused and grinned a little more. "You see, I lost my bargaining chip and could no longer blackmail Jasper. But he wasn't that good anyway, as a spy I mean. You on the other hand are pretty good at it."

"I'm not working for you again. Do you think I'm crazy?" "No I knew it wouldn't be so easy but I can be very persuasive." And with that he yanked a figure from behind the tress. Her wrists where tied, she was gagged and had a bruise across her face. Fear was evident in her eyes. I gasped. Poppy. She was struggling and trying not to look scared. Typical Poppy, my sister. Anger welled up inside me like a beast.

"Let her go you creep!" I yelled and made to go towards her. "Don't take another step Jerome. This is how it's going to work. You are going to spy on the Scooby gang for me and give me daily updates on them. You're going to get the Mask on Anubis for me. And if you don't I will kill her. And if you tell anyone about this my associate will tell me and I will hurt her. No mistakes Jerome." Poppy looked more scared than ever as he dragged her away. I stood there tense, barely breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Poppy's POV:

One minute I walking to class, trying to catch up with my friends and the next I suddenly felt a cloth going over my mouth and my arms being tied roughly around my back.

"Don't struggle, you're coming with me Poppy Clarke," a strange said and he dragged me away. He was tall strong and was wearing a long back overcoat. His eyes where piercing blue but icy cold. Not that I would admit to anyone but I was terrified. A hideous sinking feeling crept over me.

What was the creep doing to do with me? I didn't even wonder how he knew my name. He dragged me around the corner and I saw a red van with the back door open and the thought of kidnapped me bought me to my senses. WHAM. I kicked me as hard as I possible could right in the shins.

He moaned in pain, "you little twerp!" But to my dismay he didn't let me go and instead he slapped me hard across the face and threw me in the back of the van. I lay there in the dark panting, my face stinging from when he slapped me. What the hell was going on?

We drove off but not very far because five minutes later it stopped and he dragged me out again, forcing me to stand behind the tree in the woods. I could hear him talking to someone. Jerome? What did gerbil had to with this? I struggled to hear what they were saying but it sounded like gerbil had worked for him. Suddenly he yanked me out from behind the tree. Jerome gasped in shock to see me.

"Let her go you creep!" he yelled and made to go towards me. "Don't take another step Jerome. This is how it's going to work. You are going to spy on the Scooby gang for me and give me daily updates on them. You're going to get the Mask on Anubis for me. And if you don't I will kill her. And if you tell anyone about this my associate will tell me and I will hurt her. No mistakes Jerome."

My eyes widened in terror. God what a creep. He is using me to blackmail me brother over some mask? I knew right there and then that this was serious stuff. I just hope Jerome would come through and help me. Tears sting me in the eyes as he dragged me back in the van and through me back inside.

We drove for an hour before arriving at a little dilapidated barn. He dragged me inside and shoved me into a little black room then left, locked the door behind him. I couldn't stop the tears now and they began falling thick and fast. The ropes around my wrist were cutting in tightly and I struggled to breather harder through the gag. Slowly I, after what felt like hours, I fell asleep.

3 days past. The man, Rufus, came in everyday to bring me something to eat and drink. He took of the gag and untied my hands but always retied them before he left. He never said a word to me and I began to give up hope. The food was pitiful and I began to feel ill. I can't take much more of this.

Jerome's POV:

After my meeting with Rufus I went back to school and told them that Poppy had gone to stay with our uncle for a while. I could tell they were suspicious but I didn't care. Rufus is such a low life. What kind of nutter kidnaps an innocent 13 year old? Okay Poppy gets on my nerves most of the time and I usually wouldn't call her innocent but she doesn't deserve this. It was going to be difficult spying on Sibuna. They didn't trust me anyway. But this time luck was on my side.

"Jerome," Nina came and Sibuna came up me after school. "We've been talking and we really owe it to for everything with Trudy. And since you got so involved anyway, do you want to be in Sibuna?"

"Sibuna, really?" I said, a little sceptically.

"Yeah, really," she replied.

"Yes. Wow thanks," I said surprised.

"Great. Initiation tonight, 6pm in the clearing of the woods and we will fill you in." she smiled.

Later on me and Alfie walked down together. "It's about time mate, congrats," he said.

"Yeah." I said. I should be happier about it but I couldn't stop thinking about Poppy.

"You alright?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah." I said again and smiled a little.

After the initiation which involved me burning my last ever prank book (which has been my Bible for pranks) they filled me in on everything. The mask, Sehnkara, the curse, everything and they gave me the last amulet, promising to show me the tunnels later. The senet thing sounded dangerous.

But they were making it easy for me. For the first time ever they trusted me and I felt awful. They were cursed and if they didn't get the mask for this ghost then they were all going to die! But Poppy would die if I didn't do what Rufus wanted. My sister or my friends! What was I going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome's POV:

Days stretched into weeks and Sibuna and had reached the final challenge. Senet. We had already lost Nina and everything looked hopeless. I was out of my mind with worry for Poppy. Rufus hadn't said a lot to me but seemed happy with my updates. I had started to wonder how he knew. His associate must be Vera and she hadn't been spying on Sibuna. Not close enough to know what was going on? So who then? Or Rufus was making it up to scare me into telling the truth. I was getting desperate and I only had three options. Keep playing his game to save Poppy, just help Sibuna or put my theory to the test. If I am right Rufus doesn't have a real associate then I can tell Sibuna the truth and get them to help me.

Fabian had admitted he couldn't do the senet at the Sibuna meeting the day after we lost Nina. "So how about we get Joy instead?" he suggested.

"No way." Said Amber "I've got to much Fabina hope for you two. And we can't trust Joy!"

"We haven't got any other options." Said Patricia. And Alfie nodded. It was agreed and Fabian went to get Joy to fill her in though Amber still looked mutinous.

Perfect. Now I could try reporting to Rufus that we were still stuck when in actual fact we were one step ahead.

That night in the tunnels. Joy tried Senet. It didn't work and we nearly lost Amber! "Well in the bright side I filmed the piece movements and can try and work out a pattern for tomorrow." She said. Amber and Fabian went to give Nina some food and the rest of us went to bed. I ducked out of Alfie's way to the bathroom and sent Rufus this text:

_No closer to the mask and we lost more people on Senet. I need to speak to Poppy. Please!_

Rufus POV:

I received a text from Jerome and frowned. Not good news. Then my phone rang. It was Vera. Victor still thought she was helping him and had seen Sibuna down in the tunnels filming the Senet. Jerome was lying! He was going to pay! I told Vera she was a really useful spy and like that I ended the conversation.

I drove to the barn were Poppy was and woke her up. Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet and said "Time we have a little chat with your brother." I called Jerome.

Jerome's POV:

"Rufus?"

"It seemed you managed to forget your priorities Jerome! You lied to me!"

"No I didn't. I mean-"

"Give it up Jerome do you really think it would work? Have you forgotten how important your sister is? I know you're worried about her so have a quick word."

I ripped the gag of Poppy and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Jerome! What's going on her? Please help me. I don't like it here!"

"Poppy." It broke my heart to hear so desperate. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out. Just hang on in there and tell me where you are!"

"Jerome please! I'm in the bar-!"

Rufus POV:

I ripped the phone away from her. "Don't even think about it Jerome! Now you are going to stay on the line and listen while I punish your sister for your mistake of lying!"

I threw Poppy across the room and picked up the metal bar from the corner. Walking over to her crying body and started beating it. Poppy's screams ran out in the night and down the phone line.


	4. Chapter 4

Jerome's POV

Days passed and I grew more and more hopeless. We were no closer to getting the mask. I kept Rufus updated but the guilt was beginning to eat away at me both towards Poppy and Sibuna. Alfie in particular and me were getting really close again and it felt so good to be trusted that time and time again I was so tempted to tell him what was going on. But something always stopped me. I couldn't get the sounds of her screams out of my head.

I was sitting on my bed before breakfast when my phone beeped. "I'm getting impatient. You better have made progress by tonight or else!" from Rufus. I gulped then gritted my teeth. There was no chance of us getting the mask tonight, it was time for action. I went into the kitchen and found Vera. "Hey Vera, my uncle just texted me says my aunt has just got really ill, something about a heart attack. Do you think I could have the day of to pay her a visit please?" I put up my most stuck up voice but Vera didn't seem suspicious. "Okay Jerome, just remember to sign out and catch up on any work that you may miss."

Vera POV:

Clearly Jerome doesn't realise that I am Rufus's associate. And I don't think he is going to visit his aunt at all. I walked into the hall and found my phone in my bag. I dialled Rufus's number.

Jerome's POV:

I cycled to the heath were I saw Rufus meeting Jasper the other night and I realised I didn't have a clue where he was keeping Poppy but I decided to start with the barn were he kept Trudy in, just in case. On arrival it looked just like we left it, with the door smashed in but someone, Rufus had tried to salvage the doll house. I poked my head around the door and found a locked cupboard. I pulled out my emergency bobby pin from my pocket (not that I usually carried girls accessorises around) and picked the lock. There wasn't a lot inside expect a little address book. I flicked through and found out the back the address of this place and two other underneath both within 10 miles of each other. Quickly, I copied them down, replaced the book, grabbed my bike and sped off. The first address was little dilapidated barn with a big padlock on the door. Rufus was nowhere to be seen so I hid my bike and crept up and picked the lock. Poppy's was phone was on the table and I grinned when I saw it. This had to be the place. I yanked the door opened, I was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Hello Jerome." Said a cruel voice. Rufus was inside. I gasped and backed wondering how he knew I was coming "I-I was just-""You were just trying to look for Poppy. You're clearly very loyal to your sister but also very stupid. When you told Vera that rubbish about your aunt she thought it was very suspicious and warned me in case you had a very stupid idea about rescuing Poppy which you clearly did. I figured you would turn up here fast so I moved where I was keeping her earlier than came back here to wait for you, one step ahead as always." He grinned evilly. "Now you've wasted valuable time today and I've been very disappointed in you that you're not much closer to finding the mask than Victor is but I'm going to let you go back to the house and you're going to focus ALL your attention on finding that mask, from now on. Is that clear?" "Please, just let Poppy go! Don't hurt her. She's just a kid. She has nothing to do with this!" I begged desperately. "Actually, she has plenty to do with this and because of your actions today, it's your fault that I'm going to hurt her. Now of you go."

Poppy POV:

Rufus came in this morning and dragged me out to the van. We drove for ages before we arrived at a little cottage. He threw me in the cellar. "You better hope your brother isn't doing anything really stupid," he snarled and left. What did he mean? Jerome wasn't always the smartest guy but what could be really stupid? I noticed on the transfer that the knots on my wrists had become a bit lose. I struggled and eventually my hands came free. I untied the gag and started look around for a way out of the cellar. About an hour later I was working on undoing the last screw on the tiny window with a bit of wood as a makeshift screw driver. I learnt this trick from Jerome. The window became lose and I began to squeeze through but suddenly I was yanked back inside. Rufus looked livid. "Close but not close enough" he growled throwing me on the floor "Your brother is going to regret trying to rescue you. But not as much as you are you little brat!" he yelled.

He picked me up and throw me against the wall turned around and switched on a video camera. My body was still aching from the last beating, the bruises still hadn't healed. Jerome had heard that one and apparently he was going to see this he picked up a whip from inside a bag and began beating me. I collapsed in agony and curled up in a ball trying to protect my head and face but it was no use. The blows were constant and relentless, cutting me everywhere. My body ached everywhere and the pain was fresh and pounding with each new blow. At last he stopped. I could feel blood dripping down my body in several places. I blacked out.

When I came around he had tied me to a chair by my wrists, ankles and waist. This was ten times worse than the last time. Rufus had the camera pointed at me. "Do you want send your brother a message?" he jeered. I felt helpless and my whole body pounded. "Please!" I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Poppy's POV:

I could barely get the word out of my mouth, just then Rufus stood in front of the camera, blocking me from it and having his back to me. I had a feeling what he was going to say.

"Now Jerome, remember what our deal was?" Rufus said. "This was you're punishment for lying to me, but your brat of a sister tried to make the mistake of escaping. If you don't get the mask within the next week, you'll will be seeing your sister six feet under, and that's a promise."

When he said that my body froze, I couldn't believe it. I know Jerome can be an idiot sometimes but he's really got himself in deep and I don't think he is going to be able to get himself out.

Just then Rufus turned out, and put the gag back on. "Now we don't want you running off again, now do we?" he said. With that he slapped me on the cheek, laughed and left the building.

I burst into tears, I couldn't help myself. I managed to fall asleep after what seemed like hours of crying because I couldn't remember when I asleep, I had lost the track of time but I knew it was early morning because the sun was starting rise. I just hope that Jerome would do the right thing, and on time.

Jerome's POV:

I woke up with a banging head ache, it wasn't that I had been out partying all not but I couldn't get to sleep until five in the morning. I was tossing and turning all night, I couldn't get Poppy's screams out of my head.

I was about to get up, Alfie had already gone downstairs, I told him that I didn't feel well, which was true. Just then my phone beeped, I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. The message was from Rufus, and there was a video attached to it. I couldn't begin to think what was going to be on it.

I forced myself to open it, and what was on it horrified me. I almost collapsed in shock, there was Poppy tied down the chair, looking like she was about to die. There was cuts and bruises all over her face, and there was even some blood trickling down. Then Poppy was gone, and a figure came into view. RUFUS.

"Now Jerome, remember what our deal was?" Rufus said. "This was you're punishment for lying to me, but your brat of a sister tried to make the mistake of escaping. If you don't get the mask within the next week, you'll will be seeing your sister six feet under, and that's a promise."

I had to steady myself, by that I mean sitting down on my bed. Sibuna were nowhere near to getting the mask, and it wasn't going to happen in a week. I couldn't believe Rufus would do something like that. Poppy hasn't done anything wrong, she's just a kid. It was so unfair. I know I shouldn't but tell Sibuna, or anybody about what's happening to Poppy, but this was way out of my control. I was suddenly switched out of my thoughts by Alfie, Eddie, Fabian and Mick coming in the door. I switched my phone off and put it behind my back, quickly.

"What do you have their Jerome?" asked Fabian.

"Why would you think I have something, look?" With that I showed my hands, with nothing in them.

"Yes, you did Jerome don't lie!" Eddie said annoyed.

Just then without my knowledge Mick quickly swapped my phone from behind me.

"So what's so important that you're hiding from us?" asked Mick.

"Give that back Mick, you have no right!" I yelled at him and tried to grab the phone out of his hands, but he pulled it away from me. I really didn't want them to see what's on my phone, otherwise Poppy would pay the price.

"Dude, I mean come on it's just a phone." Said Fabian.

"Yeah but it's not like I go through your phone and go through all your stuff, is it?" I said.

"Yes, you do Jerome!" said Alfie.

"Will someone help me out here," I said trying to grab the phone from Mick but he kept holding the phone higher, it wasn't like I was short of anything but by this time Eddie and Fabian were trying to hold me down. And they were laughing.

There was noise from my phone and looked to see Mick standing there in shock. My heart sank, I knew what he had just saw.

Okay, another chapter there. With a cliffy, hope you guys enjoy it, I'm starting to get into writing more fanfiction on here, because I've been writing so much on my Wattpad account, which is Spelbound. Thank you so much for reading it and please review this chapter. Lydia x


End file.
